Return Home?
by wonderbats
Summary: Shayera tours the Watchtower (Post Wake the Dead)


"She can come back whenever she likes." John's words had been echoing in her mind for the last hour. She would have _liked_ to have gone back months ago. The question is- does she deserve to go back? She decided to go to the Watchtower. Taking a look around certainly wouldn't hurt anyone.

She closed her eyes and sat back in the newly designed javelin, imagining her old home away from home. When her eyes opened she was shocked to see the restored fortress. It was so big! So different! Sitting next to her, John couldn't help but notice her reaction.

"I didn't care for it much either at first." He said, understanding how overwhelming it must be for her. She didn't seem herself. So much of that fire he loved in her was gone. She seemed so guilty, ashamed…lost.

"It must have put quite a dent in Batman's wallet." Shayera said, playing along.

"Yeah. Good thing it's big enough to have its own zip code." Shayera came close to cracking a smile. The closest she'd come in six months anyway.

John landed the javelin and the two superheroes stepped onto the landing bay. They walked into the corridor and paused.

"You want me with you?" John asked. Did she want him with her? More than anything. But she couldn't tell him that. She wasn't sure if she deserved her job back, but she was certainly sure she didn't deserve to have him back.

"I'm alright." She said, trying to sound convincing. "I'm sure you have work to do."

"Yeah. I guess I'll… see you later." He hesitated, but eventually turned and walked away.

"Thank the stars!" She breathed. She wasn't sure if she could handle another few minutes alone with him.

Shayera wasn't sure if she should try to avoid her old teammates or hunt them out. Batman knew she was there- she was sure of that. He always knew what was going on in the Watchtower… Well, at least now he must. She turned a corner to see Flash putting a move on Huntress. He hadn't change a bit. Same smirk, same posture, same Flash. She even heard him use the same line he had used on her over a year ago. It didn't work then and it wasn't working now. She partially wanted to approach them and provide Huntress an out. But Flash was the last person she wanted to see. He was so easy to forgive her; it just made her feel all the more guilty. She turned on her heels and walked in the other direction.

She found herself alone, walking down a stretch of corridor that showed a view of the stars. She stopped for a moment and gazed out at them. She had missed the view. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the familiar sound of high heels against the floor. She'd know that sound anywhere… Diana was coming. Suddenly, Shayera realized _Flash_ wasn't the last person she wanted to see! She quickly turned and went in the other direction.

"You don't get off that easily!" A steely voice came from behind her. Shayera stopped in tracks. No use retreating now- she had been caught. She turned to face her former teammate and put a look of confidence on her face. She wouldn't let Diana see her broken. Diana's gaze was fixed on her. And angry look on her face, she walked forward, always keeping eye contact. She stopped a few feet from Shayera.

"Now you listen to me…" Diana began sternly. Shayera prepared herself for the worst. "The next time you plan on falling off the face of the Earth, you _damn_ well better have the decency to let one of the six of us know you're safe and not dead in a gutter somewhere!" Her voice had remained unchanging the whole time. Harsh, low, threatening. Yet at the same time it was calm and almost rehearsed.

"Understood." Shayera said. Aquaman knew where she had been. As did Dr. Fate. But this wasn't about the league… This was about the family. The family she didn't deserve.

"I saw John." Diana said, her voice more casual. "He told me you were considering returning." Her tone was not that of excitement or disappointment. It was perfectly neutral.

"He may have overstated." Diana nodded.

"Well, the food here is awful! J'onn and I ordered a pizza a couple of hours ago. There's a few slices left in the lounge if you get to them before Flash does." She paused. "In case you're hungry." She paused again. "Enjoy your tour." Diana ended simply. She began to walk past Shayera. Shayera simply turned back to the stars. Diana stopped and turned towards the former leaguer. Professionally, she still wasn't convinced Shayera belonged back into the league. Diana didn't like betrayal. It wasn't something she would get over quickly. Even if Shayera _did_ return to the league, it would be a while before Diana trusted her again. Nevertheless, there was a part of her that missed Hawkgirl. That part of her just wanted her family to be together again. It was a struggle they all faced on some level. She was about to continue walking when Shayera's voice stopped her.

"You gave him hell right? For the beard?" Shayera asked, still gazing into the stars. Diana smirked.

"Of course. Those guys have no clue what they're doing... Someone has to look after them." Shayera wasn't sure if that was a hit or a hint of Diana wanting her return. To be honest, neither did Diana.


End file.
